


左手边的同级生

by celebrimbor78



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, SD, 黑手党学校往事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrimbor78/pseuds/celebrimbor78
Summary: SD，鲛马遥远13岁的故事
Relationships: Dino/Superbi Squalo
Kudos: 1





	左手边的同级生

少年斯库瓦罗是剑客也是学生，兴趣爱好是满世界寻找剑客并与之对决。为了实现这项爱好，他必须同时拥有优秀的信息收集能力与飞机票自由，即，他必须拥有一笔可观的储备金。作为黑手党学校的优秀学员，他手头并不阔绰。黑道上来钱的方式多且快，大部分都程序繁琐，不在他考虑范围内，剩下20%的项目中，他嗓门太大，不适合打家劫舍，作风粗暴，不喜欢抢劫银行，主要收入来源来自被他杀死的剑客们的钱包。现在，加百罗涅家族的唯一继承人迪诺·加百罗涅站在离他五米远的树后面，被他的小婴儿家庭教师用手枪抵着，愁眉苦脸地翻着口袋。

斯库瓦罗，小婴儿和他打招呼，又赢了吗？

当然了，斯库瓦罗答道，这次我打败了五个人。

五、五个？迪诺被他吓得后退一步，摔倒在地。

你觉得太少了？

不、不，迪诺声音越来越小，不愧是斯库瓦罗，真的是，非常暴力……

你到底有什么事？

是关于迪诺的事情。

没兴趣，我很忙，别浪费我时间。

里包恩，迪诺从善如流，斯库瓦罗很忙的，我们还是走吧，那个问题我能自己解决的。

别说傻话了，里包恩一脚把他踹到斯库瓦罗面前，正是因为你做不到，我才临时更改了课题内容。现在，迪诺，按我说的做。

斯库瓦罗冷冷地看着他金发的同级生。

迪诺突然下定决心，掏出一张卡片递给他，斯库瓦罗，拜托了，请保护我！

哈？！

事情就是这样，加百罗涅年轻的第十代继承人是这所学校最差劲的学生，他长相乖巧，性格安分，不会打架，害怕暴力，动不动就流眼泪，毫不意外地成为被霸凌的对象。斯库瓦罗屈指可数去学校上课的时间里，他不止一次看到班里的几个学生以头发太金、笑容太傻、平地还能摔跤等可笑原因把迪诺堵在教室的角落里，迪诺却从不反抗，能躲则躲，天真地以为只要忍气吞声，不去招惹是非，别人就会遗忘他的存在，也许整个学校也会把他忘记。某次斯库瓦罗去美国前发现自己有东西落在了教室里，走过去后发现那里站着许多看热闹的人。他们看到他后慢慢退开，只剩下四个男生围在门前，他把他们踹开，迪诺果然在那里，两只胳膊护住脑袋，身体蜷在一起，趴在门口，瑟瑟发抖，挡住了他的路。斯库瓦罗揪住他的领子把他拎起来，他紧紧闭着双眼，死死咬住嘴唇，眼泪不停地往下滚，和鼻子嘴角的鲜血混在一起，实在是太狼狈。

不错嘛，小少爷，斯库瓦罗说，这次你没哭出声。

这样的事又发生了几次，不是斯库瓦罗想帮他，而是欺负他的家伙们运气太差，常常在他行进路线上活动。这个学校的人都怕他，他们还在练习如何杀人，学习阴谋诡计，寻找人体脆弱的连接处，斯库瓦罗却早已声名鹊起，成了准剑帝，杀手界的明日之星。他在学校里没有朋友，没人敢和他称兄道弟，他们说，上一个讨好斯库瓦罗的是某个家族的继承人，被他折断手臂丢进湖里，他目中无人，谁都看不上。他偶尔会去上课，在教室里睡大觉，他的位置是自己选的，教室最后一排，迪诺和他隔着一个走道，是他的同桌，那伙人逼他坐在那的，他们就坐在他前面，小山一样高，挡住了黑板和老师。迪诺低着头，不敢看他，两只眼睛盯着课本，下课后他前面的男生转过来抢走他的笔记，几个人一阵怪声怪气，突然把本子撕成两半，迪诺还没反应过来，就被绕到他背后的人一脚踹翻在地。还是上次那四个人。斯库瓦罗把他们几个从教室里丢了出去，拍拍手，回到自己位置上。

谢谢你，斯、斯库瓦罗，迪诺嗫嚅道，柴格他们——

我没帮你，斯库瓦罗打断他，谁让他们把垃圾丢在我这。

那是我的本子，我来帮你收拾。

迪诺站起来，走到他位置旁边，蹲在地上捡碎纸片，斯库瓦罗看着他，突然感觉自己刚刚的心血来潮毫无意义，是浪费自己的时间。小加百罗涅蹲在他身下，全身紧绷，毛绒绒的金脑袋也跟着发抖，怎么也捡不起他脚边的一张碎纸，周围传来窃笑，他环视一圈，班里再度安静下来，他转头继续看迪诺和那张废纸。迪诺好像是再也支撑不住，又或许是出于滑稽的偶然，突然摔倒坐在地上，刚刚收拾好的碎纸再次洒在地上，他茫然地抬起头，正好对上斯库瓦罗。

小少爷，斯库瓦罗一脚踩在那张纸上，你在干什么蠢事？

对不起，迪诺的声音很小，对不起，我不是故意的。

你做错什么了？

我不该摔倒……？

哈？谁要听你说这个！

我不该坐在这里，他低着头，我不该来这上学。

他又凑到他身旁，把那张纸从他脚下抽出来，上面除了尘土还有血，刚刚柴格他们流的血，迪诺慢慢把那张纸叠成一个坚硬的方形，攥在手里，和其他纸堆在一起，扔到垃圾桶里。斯库瓦罗看着他走出教室，摔了一跤——柴格他们几个横七竖八躺在走廊里——然后他听见迪诺的声音，急促而惊慌。发生了什么，他问，为什么没人把他们带去医务室？没人回答他，教室里的同学们又开始骚动，他们学着迪诺的语调，眼睛瞟着斯库瓦罗，窃笑道，为什么没人把他带去医务室？好像一群学舌的鹦鹉。斯库瓦罗走出去时迪诺还站在走廊上，他看到他时吓得后退两步，险些摔倒，好像斯库瓦罗是什么杀人犯，而他自己不是黑手党。斯库瓦罗忍不住想，迪诺·加百罗涅笨得可悲，只说对过一件事，他不该坐在这里，他不该来这上学。

不用谢我，斯库瓦罗说，举手之劳，活动活动筋骨。

我们……我得把他们送去医务室。

他们不会感激你的。

我又不是为了这个！

放心吧，他们一定死的比你晚，斯库瓦罗说，你再不回教室，我就把你砍成细末。

……不行，斯库瓦罗，我……

你要干什么？你能干什么？

他朝他走过去，迪诺退无可退，靠在墙上，闭上眼睛，似乎预见到大祸临头。每次他挨打前都是这个表情，拳头落下后流下眼泪。斯库瓦罗的拳头落在他耳边的墙上，迪诺双腿发软，一屁股坐在柴格的肚子上，后者从昏迷中醒来，骂了句娘，又闭上了眼睛。

斯库瓦罗大笑出声，对他说，你继续坐在那他才会有事。

迪诺慌张地站起来，身子紧贴着墙，他们离得很近，他不敢从他身边溜走。

躺在地板上死不了人，会有人管他们的！你是第一天来这个学校吗，小少爷？

他说的没错，柴格他们不会有事，因为他避开了他们的要害，第三天他们就回到了教室里，看到他不在后松了口气，朝迪诺投去的目光阴沉可怕。整个第一节课迪诺都坐立难安，但第一节课后他安然无恙，午休时也没人来找茬，直到两天过去，他们不知道从哪打听到了消息，确认斯库瓦罗近期内不会出现在学校，才把他堵在班里。幸亏迪诺早有准备，一看他们换了脸色立刻开溜，跑进学校周围的小树林，这才幸运地躲了过去。第二天也是同样，迪诺在学校里和柴格他们打游击，几次差点被发现。第三天是星期五，不管他愿不愿意承认，星期五都是他的幸运日，因为斯库瓦罗只会在周五来学校上课。

他偷偷递给斯库瓦罗一张纸条，问他中午要不要一起在天台上吃饭，他定了他很喜欢的餐厅的金枪鱼披萨。斯库瓦罗深深吸了口气，压抑住撕掉纸条的欲望，他想，迪诺·加百罗涅的脑子不能这么糊涂，因为他帮过一次忙，就把他当成朋友。迪诺坐在他左边，他脸上的伤口又变多了，亮闪闪的金发乱得像鸟窝，半张脸藏在书里，只露出双毛绒绒的眼睛，紧张又期待。斯库瓦罗把纸条捏成一个球砸回去，然后在中午准时踹开了天台的门。

他们从校园生活聊起，斯库瓦罗没什么校园生活，大多是迪诺讲，他听。斯库瓦罗记住了柴格的名字，后来他在情报系统花了点钱，得知对方来自某个新晋崭露头角的家族，横冲直撞，粗鲁野蛮，四处挑事展示自己的肌肉，迪诺则是加百罗涅的写照，他的软弱是加百罗涅的疲软，他时常双眼通红地趴在桌上，抗拒老师传授的杀人术，他的家族债务缠身，不堪重负，摇摇欲坠，随时要四分五裂。他们在天台吃饭时聊起这个话题，迪诺第一次反驳了他，不会发生你说的事情，他说，他们都很爱我的父亲，很尊重他，不会离开他的。

那他们会离开你吗？

……是我会离开他们。

离开？斯库瓦罗哈哈大笑，那个词叫背叛，迪诺，你会背叛他们。

我不会。

别说傻话了，你有这个想法时就已经背叛他们了！

我本来就不想当黑手党，是他们想要我当，我根本就不适合——

闭嘴，我没功夫听你抱怨你的人生和未来。

于是他们不再聊那些。

心情好的时候他会给迪诺讲些外面的事，为了这把剑，他去过美国、英国、日本、东南亚，他才13岁就已经没什么对手，人们叫他天生的剑圣，嗜血的鲨鱼，迪诺不喜欢听后半段，熟悉后，他要斯库瓦罗多讲些旅行趣事。斯库瓦罗实在想不出有什么好讲的，他在飞机上睡觉，在目的地杀人，迪诺对此颇有微词，他拿出斯库瓦罗帮他带进来的旅游杂志，上面标好了他软磨硬泡要来的小剑帝的行程，这里有什么好玩的，那里有什么好吃的，直到斯库瓦罗忍无可忍，夺过杂志卷起来，作势要教训他。从京都回来那次，迪诺问他有没有去看樱花，有没有去金阁寺和清水寺，问完自己先笑了，你当然不会去啦，他说，我知道你有正事。

斯库瓦罗裤子口袋里放着从神社买回来的吊坠，银色的，迪诺是金色的，完全是一笔冲动消费，现在他只想把那东西从六楼扔下去。最好和上次从洛杉矶带回来的十字架胸针一起扔下去，那是两周前的周五，他拿给迪诺，小加百罗涅捧在手心看了很久，又还给他，还夸他很会挑选纪念品。他不知道自己为什么要买那些零碎，却想好了送他的理由——这么长时间拖欠的饭钱。与此同时，迪诺正看着他手臂上的伤口发愁。周五的中午小加百罗涅除了披萨还会带上药箱，他在斯库瓦罗伤口上笨拙地缠几层绷带，把酒精和消炎药丢的到处是，治疗比受伤还痛，斯库瓦罗的脸色阴沉得能挤出水，他咬紧牙关，瞪着迪诺乱蓬蓬的金发。

午餐结束后往往是斯库瓦罗收拾场地，笨蛋少爷蹲在他身边，一脸不好意思，他从塑料袋里找出皱皱巴巴的餐巾纸，抛给迪诺，指指自己嘴角，迪诺更不好意思了，红着脸，将整张脸都埋进纸巾。斯库瓦罗提起袋子，迪诺乖乖走在他旁边，谨慎地抓着扶手，慢慢向下走，斯库瓦罗不由跟着一起紧张，准备在他摔下楼前把他拉住。迪诺总是摔倒，在楼梯上摔，平地上也摔，把自己搞得一团糟，仿佛刚上岸不会使用双腿的人鱼。后来迪诺的家庭教师也给出过类似的评价，不过他的更为中肯，里包恩在迪诺身上盖了个戳，废柴，他说，迪诺必须进步。

里包恩和迪诺的初遇不怎么和谐，和斯库瓦罗的初见也不怎么愉快，他在某一天突然潜入迪诺的寝室，又在某个周五袭击了他们的披萨。后来的某个下午这个小婴儿又独自出现在斯库瓦罗面前，问他考不考虑加入加百罗涅家族，只要他同意，他就是加百罗涅的二把手。斯库瓦罗的答案依旧是不。这是个明智的答案，加百罗涅已然没落，斯库瓦罗却前程无限，他比加百罗涅更有名。里包恩没劝他，甚至认可了他的决定，因此斯库瓦罗认为他们达成了某种协议，直到今天这个可疑的小婴儿，彭格列家族的杀手，带着迪诺再次出现在他面前。

事情就是这样，里包恩说，你可能无法想象，这么久了迪诺竟然还在被柴格一伙欺负，我让他打败他们，他说做不到，于是我改变了课程，让他找人保护自己，所以，这张卡里的钱是给你的保护费。

斯库瓦罗，你不要误会，迪诺插嘴，不是那样的，这张卡——

当然，你可以把它当成你的工资卡，里包恩说，只要你同意加入加百罗涅的话。

里包恩！迪诺瞪大眼睛，你说什么呢，斯库瓦罗不会同意的！

你还是要拒绝吗，斯库瓦罗？

……他的事和我没关系。

那当他的保镖呢？

我没兴趣帮他。

付费也不行吗，里包恩说，迪诺的零花钱可不少哦。

里包恩！都说了那不是我的零花钱，是我赚的钱！

那就是你零花钱钱生钱生的钱，还是零花钱。

已经脱离了零花钱的范畴了！

喂！斯库瓦罗不满地看着他们，你们嘀嘀咕咕什么呢！

里包恩的意思是，迪诺的声音又小了，想请你保护我……那张卡里的是保护费，我会按时往卡里打钱的。

……哈？你脑子有问题吧！

你不同意吗，迪诺说，看吧里包恩，我就说他不会同意的！

斯库瓦罗，里包恩说，你不愿意也正常，没人想管这样一个废柴爱哭鬼，不过这张卡里有不少钱，如果我是你，我假装同意，然后卷款私逃。

里包恩！

其实我还有planB，斯库瓦罗，不用保护他，那样太麻烦了，你只要每周五陪他打一次就好了。

不要啊斯库瓦罗，迪诺痛苦地看着他，你把卡还我吧，我想了想，这笔零花钱我还有别的用处。

……

或者你直接拿走也可以，我完全不介意！

你们两个吵死了！斯库瓦罗提高了分贝，我可以打他，不过要给我双倍的工资！

什么？迪诺难以置信地看着他，斯库瓦罗，我以为我们好歹还有一起吃披萨的交情——

只用两倍吗，里包恩说，他可是加百罗涅未来的十代目，最好趁现在多勒索他。

不用，斯库瓦罗说，我们还会在这所学校待很久，帐可以慢慢算。

今天他口袋里放着一个银色的铃铛。


End file.
